Revelations
by Sephora7
Summary: [One-Shot] Raven is quick to deny her feelings when it comes to love, but Danny isn't about to just let her walk away.


A/N: I needed a break from my other stories *Shrugs*

Influenced by 'Elastic Heart' By: Sia

Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans, Danny Phantom, or Elastic Heart.

Italics are lyrics

* * *

 _"And another one bites the dust; Oh why can I not conquer love?"_

"Why won't you let me in?" The tone was accusatory and it held so much emotion that Raven had to close herself off. It didn't help that he only stepped closer, within reaching distance. His frustration was nearly blinding she had to take another step backwards to not be overwhelmed with the feeling. Desperation fought through the irises in his now green eyes.

"I can't allow myself to feel, you of all people know that." Her reply was cold and detached, though Danny knew better. Raven watched calmly as the war of emotions flashed across his face. Her own feelings battled one another to surface but she kept them down. He couldn't know what she was feeling.

 _And I wanted , I wanted it bad; But there were so many red flags_

She began to walk away from him before his voice stopped her mid-step,

"That's not true and you know it. You're afraid."

Raven swiftly turned back at the accusation to face him and her normally stoic face held tension. A trace of fear ran across her features before she narrowed her eyes and scoffed in disbelief.

"What could I possibly be afraid of?"

Danny stared at her a moment, his face indecipherable before speaking.

"Of me, of us."

Her reply was quick, her tone meant to end whatever dispute Danny was trying to create.

"I am not _afraid._ "

 _Now another one bites the dust; Yeah let's be clear, I'll trust no one_

His face pinched in frustration and whatever attempt she had taken to walk off the roof of the tower had failed when he stepped between her and the door. His movements were sudden and he had grabbed her arms holding her in place. She looked up suddenly to see his eyes boring into hers.

"You are too afraid. You're afraid of what you're feeling. Don't walk away from this, from us."

 _I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard_

She tore himself from his grasp, trying to ignore the new feeling of distress blooming in her chest and throughout her body. Couldn't he just understand that she would never be capable of whatever this was?

"Don't. I can't."

"Can't do what Raven?"

His eyes continued to watch her carefully with restrained and quiet anger. Just moments before Raven had told him she was leaving, because of him. Because she was afraid, and he was getting too close.

"I can't continue this. Please, just understand."

 _I may snap and I move fast_

He tore through the space she had put between them and he angrily backed her up, closer against the wall that led to the door inside the tower.

"You can't just run away Raven! You can't keep denying what you feel!"

He came closer still until their faces were merely inches apart. His eyes were still green but they were beginning to fill with a new passion that took her breath away. Her body subtly arched closer to him on its own accord, and Danny pushed even closer. One hand found their way to her hip holding her in place while another traveled up to cup her face. She closed her eyes and suddenly her own anger threatened to spill over, mad at him. Mad at what she felt when she was with him, at her continued urge to touch him. Mad at her fear of getting too close.

 _Wanted to fight this war without weapons_

She gathered her strength to shove him away and he stumbled back slightly stunned. She finally yelled, no longer having the ability to keep up her façade.

"I can't lose you! Don't you get it? Everyone I ever loved left me…I can't lose you." Her shout ended in a harsh whisper. Her power spread out sporadically around them but neither noticed. His eyes were on hers, surprised at her sudden admission.

 _I've got thick skin and an elastic heart, But your blade-it might be too sharp_

He didn't back down, but she wouldn't have expected him to. He never was one to back down. He was always open about how he felt and would never hesitate to confront anything. She wanted nothing more than to back away, but he wouldn't let her.

"So you think the solution is to just walk away? I'm afraid of losing you everyday! Every moment we're in battle, every time I see you fight I'm afraid, but I can't let my fear stop me from what I feel for you!"

 _And I want it, I want my life so bad; I'm doing everything I can_

Danny took advantage of her hesitation and the shock that covered her features. He drew close to her once again and her face shot up to his when he touched her chin. He tilted her face up towards his and he almost missed the imperceptible tremble of her lips. She wanted to look away but Danny held firm, not allowing her to. He wasn't going to let her leave without confronting what she felt, for him.

"I'm not sure how to love."

His eyes softened, turning back to the cool ice blue she had originally been captivated by. His anger began to dim, relieved by her admission and he drew his face close to hers, his lips hovered over hers. She drew in a breath in anticipation,

"Let me in Raven. Let me show you how to love."

Her eyes looked into his, full of tenderness and love. It was at that moment she realized that she had been in love with him all along. It was absolutely terrifying.

"I don't know if I can." She admitted, so used to shutting everyone out. Danny gave her a small smile and kissed her lips chastely and tentatively, full of love before pulling away.

"Just let me show you. Please, trust me."

 _I've got an elastic heart_

And to Danny's pleasant surprise, she did, by pulling him back close to her.

* * *

The ending is meh but oh well. Review!


End file.
